Johanna
- Johanna Johanna is a hero from the Diablo series, representing the crusader class. There have been many women who have borne the name Johanna in service of the crusade, and each has given her life to purify her faith. Johanna carries on their legacy as she searches the kingdom of Khanduras for the fallen star. Johanna the Crusader hails from the Diablo universe, and in Heroes of the Storm, she takes on the role of a formidable warrior Hero who is exceptionally tenacious. She is able to shrug off blows that would crush any other hero, and she uses her flail and her shield to mete out devastating justice on the battlefield. Johanna is at the ready to oppose evil wherever it may lurk, and she’s someone you’ll want to have at your side as you answer the call of the Nexus! Crusader Akarat have mercy on you, for I will not!" Johanna.jpg|Black JohannaBronze.jpg|Bronze JohannaRed.jpg|Red Centurion At Emperor Severus's command, an entire legion marched against the portal of the gods. All but one returned home, a single centurion taken as punishment for man's hubris. $7.49 JohannaCenturionGold.jpg|Gold (standard) JohannaCenturionSilver.jpg|Silver JohannaCenturionBronze.jpg|Bronze Master The Crusader's armor is an emblem of their identity. Over the centuries it is constantly molded and reshaped to fit the needs and personality of its current master. Hero level, 10,000 gold JohannaMasterBlack.jpg|Black (standard) JohannaMasterBronze.jpg|Bronze JohannaMasterRed.jpg|Red The crusader was listed for possible inclusion as early as February, 2014. It was stated that in the event of the crusader's inclusion, the game's developers would correspond with those of Team 3, who are responsible for development of the Diablo franchise. Feedback would be given on the "essence" of the Crusader, as the number of abilities the crusader could have in Heroes of the Storm would be much smaller than in Diablo III.2014-02-07, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 2 (Jan 22, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 The model of a female crusader was shown at BlizzCon 2014.2014-11-07, Heroes of the Storm Panel - Live Update. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2014-11-08 See also: Johanna quotations *The Crusader order was formed over 200 years ago. *This was years after the Zakarum church became the guardian of Mephisto's soulstone. *Around the time Rakkis and his armies had set off for the west to spread the Zakarum faith, leading to the creation of Westmarch *Akkhan, a high cleric of the Zakarum church, sensed growing corruption in the church. *To save the church he created and trained an new order, and gathered warriors of parallel strength and inner light. *The Crusaders' mission was to find some way to cleanse the corruption from the church, but the "thing" that could cleanse the church was a mystery *Many search for any information or artifacts related to Akarat, who was the first person to practice the religion that grew into the Zakarum faith. *Some feel that the quest itself, and the faith and discipline it builds, is the goal. *The Crusaders dedicate their lives to the quest, and during their lives, they take on a single apprentice. *When the Crusader dies, the apprentice takes over. The apprentice takes the armor, shield and even the name of the Crusader who trained them *Initially the Crusaders journeyed to the east for their quest. *When the star fell on Tristram (during Diablo III) many Crusaders were returning to the west. *There were originally 427 Crusaders who journeyed to the east. *341 returned from the east. *Johanna does not have an apprentice yet. Heroes of the Storm – Johanna Trailer Johanna Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm CrusaderArt.jpg|Male crusader artwork from Diablo III Crusader.jpg|BlizzCon 2014 model CrusaderArt6.jpg CrusaderArt1.jpg CrusaderArt2.jpg CrusaderArt3.jpg CrusaderArt4.jpg CrusaderArt5.jpg * * * Johanna at Diablo Wiki * Crusaders at Diablo Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Nephalem Category:Warrior